Isatin (1H-indoline-2,3-dione) is an endogenous indole found in the mammalian brain, peripheral tissues, and body fluids. It has been widely used in synthesis of a large variety of heterocyclic compounds, such as indoles and quinolines. Recently, isatin has also exhibited many neurophysiological and neuropharmacological effects.1 It is a versatile compound with a diversity of effects including antibacterial,2-7 anticonvulsant,8-11 antifungal,5,7,12-15 antiviral,10,17-19 anti-HIV,20-22 antiprotozoal,23-24 antihelminthic,25-26 anti-TB,27-35 anticancer,36 antimycobacterial,37 antimalarial38-40 and anti-inflammatory activities.41-42 
Various isatin derivatives have been developed to show various bioactivities, e.g. anti-tubercular,43 and anti-viral.44 
Thus, there is a need to develop novel isatin derivatives for various bioactivities, e.g. anti-cancer treatments.